Szpieg w pałacu
Szpieg w pałacu – trzydziesty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Carla Delgado dostaje się do pałacu po wypiciu eliksiru zmiennokształtnego, próbując znaleźć sposób, żeby zdobyć bezcenny diadem dla Shuriki, jak i również postawić Naomi w złym świetle. Tymczasem Błysk robi, co może, żeby zaimponować swoim świeżo wyklutym pisklętom na Święcie Jagunów. Streszczenie Królestwo Avaloru szykuje się do obchodów Święta Jagunów - uroczystości urządzonej w podzięce Jagunom za obronę Avaloru. Elena mianowała organizatorem święta Naomi, która podchodzi do pracy z wielkim entuzjazmem. Naomi postanawia powiesić transparent powitalny na przystani, rozdać maski Jagunów w porcie i rozdać na deptaku przekąski w Jagunowym stylu i sok z owoców Anoki. Elena zastanawia się, gdzie postawić posąg złotego Jaguna, o którym Naomi nigdy nie słyszała. Elena tłumaczy Naomi, że ten posąg jest najstarszym z posągów w królewskim skarbcu, i postanowiła, że podczas uroczystości trzeba umieścić posąg w reprezentatywnym miejscu. Naomi postanawia umieścić posąg w porcie dla powitania gości. W tej chwili przylatują Błysk, Luna i Monsun z koszykami pełnymi owoców Anoki (koszyk Monsuna, który wszystko zjadł, jest pusty). Naomi dziękuje Jagunom za świeżą dostawę z Gwieździstej Doliny. Monsun w zamian dziękuje za urządzenie święta na cześć Jagunów. Naomi tłumaczy, że tyle trzeba było zrobić, by podziękować Jagunom za służbę dla Avaloru, i Elena dodaje, że bez pomocy Jagunów nie pokonaliby Shuriki. Monsun cieszy się, że Shuriki już nie ma, choć nie wie, że ona wciąż żyje i się ukrywa. Tymczasem Shuriki przyrządza eliksir zmiennokształtny dla Carli. Mówi Carli, że ta wypije eliksir i całkowicie zmieni swój wygląd. Victor mówi córce, że ona uda się do pałacu i będzie udawać czyjąś dawno niewidzianą krewną. Shuriki postanawia, że Carla będzie udawać krewną Armando, który jest bardzo łatwowierny. Victor mówi Carli, że jak ona będzie w pałacu, skradnie się ona do skarbca i zdobędzie diadem matki Eleny, który posiada magiczny klejnot, za pomocą którego Shuriki może stworzyć nową różdżkę. Gdy Victor przypomina Shuriki, że ona ma przekazać jemu i Carli moc malvagos, jak ona przejmie władzę w Avalorze, czarownica wygania ich na zewnątrz, żeby w spokoju dokończyć eliksir. Victor mówi Carli, że Shuriki traktuje ich jak popychadła, i potem piosenką narzeka o to, że kiedy był młody, ludzie się z niego nabijali. Carla dołącza do taty, narzekając o to, że przez całe dzieciństwo nie miała domu i żyła z ojcem w drodze. Victor i Carla potem wyrażają piosenką swoje zamiary zmian tego wszystkiego, jak przejmą królestwo i staną się malvagos. Shuriki woła Delgadosów z powrotem, bo eliksir jest już gotowy. Carla pije eliksir i jej wygląd całkowicie się zmienia. Carla patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które wcale się nie zmieniło, i uważa, że eliksir nie działa. Shuriki tłumaczy Carli, że tylko w lustrzanym odbiciu ona nadal wygląda tak samo, ale w oczach innych wygląda ona zupełnie inaczej. Victor nakazuje córce unikać luster, a wtedy wszyscy się nabiorą. Carla postanawia, że w swoim nowym wcieleniu będzie się nazywała Rita. Gdy Naomi pracuje nad transparentem, Rico mówi, że do Armando przyszedł gość. Tym gościem okazuje się być Carla, która przytula Armando i nazywa go "kuzynem". Armando nie rozumie, jak nieznajoma dziewczyna może być jego kuzynką. Carla przedstawia się Armando jako córka syna żony wujka męża siostry jego dziadka ze strony matki - Rita Perez. Tak jak Shuriki przewidziała, Armando daje się nabrać. Elena i Naomi witają Ritę. Carla namawia Armando, żeby ją oprowadził po pałacu. Tymczasem Błysk, Luna i Monsun szykują się, żeby zaprezentować przed Izabelą, Mingo, Zoomem i Gwiazdeczką swój uroczysty przelot na uroczystość. Błysk ma nadzieję, że przelot się uda, bo jego dzieci nie mogą się go doczekać. Błysk, Luna i Monsun wykonują przelot, ale Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka nie są pod wrażeniem, ponieważ liczyli na coś więcej, a widzieli za mało. Błysk mówi dzieciom, że to, co widziały, to była rozgrzewka, bo będzie dalszy ciąg układu, który będzie bardzo imponujący. Po tym, jak Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka odlecieli, Luna pyta się Błyska, o jakim układzie on mówił. Błysk mówi przyjaciołom, że trzeba wymyślić układ, żeby ich przelot robił wrażenie. Izabela mówi Jagunom, że ma wynalazek, który może się do tego przydać. Podczas zwiedzania sali tronowej, Carla siada na tronie, ale Armando mówi jej, że nie wolno siadać na tronie. "Rita" prosi Armando, by zwiedzili teraz królewski skarbiec. Armando mówi Ricie, że to niemożliwe, bo Elena otwiera skarbiec tylko w razie konieczności, ale ona może jutro zajrzeć do skarbca, bo wtedy ma zostać stamtąd wyniesiony posąg złotego Jaguna. Gdy Carla pyta, kto będzie wchodził do skarbca, Armando odpowiada, że Naomi, bo ona jest organizatorką święta. Armando potem zaprowadza Ritę do jej komnaty. Carla zauważa w komnacie wielkie lustro i szybko odwraca uwagę Armando, żeby on nie widział jej odbicia. Po wyproszeniu Armando, Carla planuje sprawić, że będzie lepszą organizatorką święta, niż Naomi, dzięki czemu może wejść do skarbca i ukraść diadem. Elena i Naomi mówią Ricie, jak planują uroczystość. Carla mówi, że to świetny pomysł zorganizować święto w porcie, skoro ma na nim być niewielu gości. Naomi mówi, że przyjdzie całe królestwo. Carla mówi Elenie i Naomi, że nie da się wcisnąć tak ogromnej liczby osób na wąskim deptaku i że stadion na pewno pomieści tłumy. Chcąc, żeby było przestronnie dla gości, Elena i Naomi postanawiają przenieść święto z portu na stadion. Elena dziękuje Ricie za propozycję. Tymczasem Izabela zakłada Jagunom na grzbiet swój wynalazek - "Malarze Nieba", które potrafią wypuszczać kolorowy dym. Błysk zamierza przećwiczyć układ z tym wynalazkiem, ale Monsun i Luna wygłupiają się i wypuszczają wokół Błyska kolorowy dym. Rozzłoszczony Błysk nie chce już wykonać przelotu. Jako pierwsza część swojego planu przejęcia obowiązków Naomi, Carla ubrała się w ubrania pasujące dokładnie do ubrań Naomi, i potem niszczy transparent. Gdy Elena i Naomi wracają, wpadają w strach na widok zniszczonego transparentu. Carla wmawia, że gdy przyszła, zastała zniszczony transparent, i pokazuje nowy transparent. Elena dziękuje Ricie za pomoc i jest pod wrażeniem tego, że ta ubrała się tak samo, jak Naomi. Będąc na osobności, Naomi mówi Elenie, że kiedy wychodziła z pokoju, transparent był cały, a od jej odejścia tylko Rita wchodziła, i podejrzewa, że Rita chce ją postawić w złym świetle. Elena nie wierzy Naomi, mówiąc, że Rita bardzo ją podziwia. Carla potem leje ocet na owoce Anoki i ukrywa w ładowni statku maski Jagunów, żeby nikt ich nie znalazł. Nadszedł dzień Święta Jagunów. Elena pokazuje się Naomi i Ricie w swojej sukience na uroczystość. W tej chwili przychodzi kucharz, który mówi Elenie, że owoce Anoki całkiem skwaśniały. Armando mówi, że maski Jagunów nie dotarły. Naomi wpada w szok, ponieważ święto zaczyna się za godzinę. Elena idzie sprawdzić, jakie inne owoce są w kuchni, podczas gdy Naomi próbuje wymyślić plan awaryjny. Naomi postanawia, że zamiast masek będzie malowanie buziek na Jaguny, a zamiast soku z owoców Anoki, będą ciastka w kształcie Jagunów. Widząc, jak Naomi wraca do gry, Carla wmawia, że widziała wielki zagajnik krzaków Anoki w dolinie blisko wodospadu. Mówiąc, że uratuje święto, jak przyniesie owoce Anoki, Carla umyślnie podpuszcza Naomi, która nie chce być w złym świetle, żeby osobiście zajęła się tym zadaniem. Tymczasem Izabela, Monsun i Luna próbują przekonać Błyska, by poszedł na przelot, ale on odmawia. Luna mówi Błyskowi, że jego dzieci na to czekały. Błysk natomiast mówi, że w tym problem. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka życzą tacie powodzenia i odlatują. Błysk mówi przyjaciołom, że nie chce zawieść swoich dzieci, które w niego wierzą. Izabela mówi Błyskowi, że jedynie nie pojawiając się, zawiedzie on swoje dzieci. Słysząc to, Błysk zmienia zdanie i postanawia być na przelocie. Monsun i Luna mówią Błyskowi, że przećwiczą układ, o którym on mówił, i zapewniają go, że jego dzieci na zawsze zapamiętają ten pokaz. Gdy Elena zastanawia się nad przesunięciem prezentacji złotego Jaguna, Carla sugeruje, żeby prezentacja była po przelocie. W tej chwili pojawia się cała brudna i rozwścieczona Naomi, która nie znalazła owoców Anoki tam, gdzie Rita jej powiedziała. Elena mówi Naomi, że Rita podsunęła pomysły na malowanie twarzy na Jaguny i ciastka w kształcie Jagunów. Naomi wścieka się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ to są jej pomysły, które Rita jej ukradła. Naomi mówi Elenie, że Rita wpuściła ją w maliny, żeby się jej pozbyć, i nawet oskarża Ritę o kradzież masek Jagunów. Naomi przeszukuje całą komnatę Rity i znajduje pudełko, myśląc, że tam są maski, ale znajduje jedynie szale. Carla mówi Elenie i Naomi, że te szale są dla nich za to, że one są dla niej miłe. Naomi nie wierzy w to, ale Elena sugeruje, że ta denerwuje się trudnościami w związku ze świętem, które nie są winą Rity, która tylko pomaga. Naomi ma pretensje do Eleny, że ona staje po stronie Rity, i pyta się jej, czy nie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Elena mówi Naomi, że ona jest przyjaciółką i że organizacja to pewnie dla niej zbyt duże obciążenie. Czując się zdradzona, Naomi rezygnuje z funkcji organizatorki i odchodzi całkiem obrażona. Elena próbuje dogonić Naomi, ale Carla odwodzi ją od tego, wmawiając, że Naomi potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby ochłonąć. Nadal knując, Carla postanawia zastąpić Naomi jako organizatorka. Gdy Naomi wraca do domu, nie zastaje rodziców i potem patrzy na zdjęcie swoje z Eleną. W tej chwili przychodzi jeden z marynarzy, który przekazuje Naomi skrzynię z zaginionymi maskami Jagunów. Dzięki temu Naomi wierzy w to, że Rita wcale nie ukradła masek. Na uroczystości Elena jest rozżalona tym, że Naomi nie przyszła. Carla przypomina Elenie o złotym Jagunie. Elena prosi Ritę, by przyniosła posąg. Chcąc w końcu dostać się do diademu, Carla się zgadza, ale Elena postanawia, że Rico pójdzie z Ritą, czego Carla skrycie nie chce. Zaraz po tym, jak Carla poszła z Rico, Naomi pojawia się z maskami i jest zaskoczona, że Elena cieszy się na jej widok. Elena nie jest zła, ponieważ Naomi jest jej przyjaciółką. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że nie zachowywała się jak przyjaciółka, i przyznaje jej rację, że niesłusznie oskarżyła Ritę o kradzież bez dowodów. Wiedząc, że Naomi po prostu martwiła się o uroczystość, Elena jej wybacza. Naomi wyznaje też, iż poczuła się zazdrosna, że Rita zajmie jej miejsce organizatorki święta i przyjaciółki Eleny. Elena zapewnia Naomi, że nikt nigdy jej nie zastąpi. Naomi postanawia przeprosić Ritę. Gdy Elena mówi, że Rita poszła do skarbca po posąg, Naomi natychmiast idzie jej szukać. Carla i Rico przychodzą do skarbca. Rico rozbraja system alarmowy i potem pokazuje Ricie posąg przy drzwiach. Nie chcąc, żeby ktoś ją widział, Carla wyprasza Rico, wmawiając mu, że posąg jest za ciężki dla jednego strażnika, i rozkazując mu iść po drugiego strażnika. Po tym, jak Rico poszedł, Carla jest już o krok od zdobycia diademu, gdy nagle pojawia się Naomi. Naomi przeprasza Ritę za swoje zachowanie. Carla przyjmuje przeprosiny Naomi i próbuje ją wyprosić, ale w tej chwili przychodzi Rico z drugim strażnikiem. Nie mając szans ukraść diademu niezauważona, Carla wychodzi razem z Naomi i pozostałymi. Zaczyna się święto Jagunów. Wśród obecnych Jagunów są król Verago, wódz Zefir i jego następca, Rubin. Błysk, Luna i Monsun wykonują uroczysty przelot, który podoba się wszystkim. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka są dumni z ojca. Błysk cieszy się, że w końcu zaimponował swoim dzieciom. Carla mówi tacie, który przyszedł w masce dla niepoznaki, że już prawie miała diadem, ale wymyśli inny plan. Victor każe Carli się pośpieszyć, bo eliksir zmiennokształtny nie będzie wiecznie działał. Elena ogłasza wszystkim, że jako wyraz wdzięczności Jagunom, posąg złotego Jaguna będzie umieszczony w avalorskim porcie, tak jak Naomi życzyła. Elena pochwala to, jak Naomi urządza wspaniałe uroczystości. "Rita" wtrąca się, mówiąc Elenie i Naomi, że ich trójka stanowi naprawdę świetną drużynę. Elena zgadza się z Ritą, nie wiedząc, że to tak naprawdę Carla, która czeka na odpowiedni moment, by wykonać ruch. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Victor i Carla tak bardzo chcą ukraść diadem królowej Lucii, ponieważ posiada on magiczny klejnot, za pomocą którego Shuriki mogłaby stworzyć nową różdżkę. * Carla pije sporządzony przez Shuriki eliksir zmiennokształtny, który zupełnie zmienia jej wygląd, żeby ona mogła dostać się do pałacu jako kuzynka Armando, Rita Perez, i ukraść diadem. * Carli prawie się udaje ukraść diadem, ale Naomi nieświadomie ją powstrzymuje. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Carla Delgado/Rita Perez * Błysk * Luna * Monsun * Księżniczka Izabela * Armando Gutierrez Pozostali bohaterowie * Shuriki * Victor Delgado * Rico Villalobos * Mingo * Zoom * Gwiazdeczka * Król Verago (tło) * Wódz Zefir (tło) * Rubin (tło) * Ametyst (tło) * Gabe Nunez (tło) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Rosario Gutierrez (wspomniana) * Krewni Armando (wspomnieni) * Scarlett Turner (obraz; wspomniana) * Daniel Turner (obraz; wspomniany) * Francisco Flores (obraz) * Luisa Flores (obraz) * Kanclerz Esteban (obraz) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królewski kucharz * Królewski strażnik * Jaguny * Marynarze * Cywile Piosenka * Pora zmian – Victor i Carla Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Shuriki została pokonana w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co było pokazane w pełnej okazałości w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Delgadosi połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wykluli się w poprzednim odcinku, "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Owoce Anoki okazały się być ulubionym przysmakiem Jagunów we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Naomi dostała medal w odcinku "Powrót kapitan Turner". * Delgadosi przedtem próbowali ukraść diadem królowej Lucii w odcinku "Król karnawału". Ciekawostki * Carla czyta tytuł odcinka. * To ostatni odcinek, który został wyemitowany w 2017 roku. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi pojawia się król Verago. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Rubin. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Malarze Nieba". * Morał: Jeśli nie chcesz zawieść kogoś, kogo kochasz, bądź przy nim i zrób dla niego to, co najlepsze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2